


LOVE IS SPECIAL

by STAILS565



Series: BLOOD IS THICKER THAN WATER [3]
Category: Mindless Behavior (Band)
Genre: Action, Adventure, Angst, Gen, Humor, M/M, Romance, bonded
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 18:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/968825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STAILS565/pseuds/STAILS565
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rayan Lopez A.K.A Ray Ray have feelings for his best friend, but a certain person comes between them. Will Ray Ray and Roc Royal be together or be torn apart</p>
            </blockquote>





	LOVE IS SPECIAL

**Author's Note:**

> Part 3 of my yaoi series
> 
> No copyright intended

*~ INTRO~*  
A Love between people is strong, Love is a powerful emotion it really is.

" How will I tell him my feelings?" - Ray Ray

" His my one and only"- Roc Royal

" Love is a powerful emotion , it really is, you two meant more to each other than you can think of, Love LOVE IS OUR WEAPON" -Dolph Lundgren

" Don't Ignore it, you two as meant to be together" - Jet Li

RAY RAY'S INTRO:   
Hi, my friends I'm Rayan Lopez you may call me by my code name Ray Ray. I'm the martial artist of the mercenary team Mindless Behavior. I'm heads over heels for my bonded pair Chresanto August or you can call him by his codename Roc Royal. I want to tell him, I'm in love with him, but first I need to find out he loves me right?

ROC ROYAL'S INTRO:  
hey, everybody, I'm Chresanto August or you may call me by my codename Roc Royal. I'm the knife specialist of the mercenary team Mindless Behavior, I'm head over heels for my bonded pair Rayan Lopez or by his codename Ray Ray. But I'm gonna find out if he have feelings for me right?

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are honored ^_^


End file.
